Под мостом
by Ldinka
Summary: Стеб на песню Fergie London Bridge только заменила парочку слов, и перевод интерпретировала несколько по иному


**Название:** "London Bridge"

**Бета:** Simorg

**Пэйрин:** H/S

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Жанр:** игривый - романтический

**Дисклеймер:** вот гадость то, не платят мне за это, не платят.

**Серия:** Слушая в течении некоторого времени всяческий R&B разродилась идеей написать небольшую серию с одноименным названием, то есть R&B. Посмотрим, далеко ли дело пойдет…

**Авторские заметки:** Это на песню Fergie - London Bridge (только заменила парочку слов, и перевод интерпретировала несколько по иному)

**London Bridge**

Горацио сидел, уставившись в стакан. Фрэнк, конечно, хотел как лучше, когда протащил его в этот сверх закрытый частный клуб. Кейн ожидал чего-нибудь необычного. А это оказался обыкновенный танцевальный клуб для джентльменов. Трипп сообщил ему, что самое веселье начнется ближе к полуночи. Было уже половина двенадцатого, а веселье не приходило. Ну, во всяком случае, к Горацио. Трипп уже нашел себе компанию. И теперь позволял молодому блондину тереться об него под ритмы R&B, которые, кстати, уже пробуждали в Кейне первые перестуки головной боли.

Are you ready for this?

(Вы готовы?)

Oh shit (Oh shit)

Oh!

It's me, Speed

(Это я, Спид)

The Pimp!

Polow!

"О, а вот и Он! Сегодня я точно его заимею!" - раздался возбужденный голос справа. "Кого?" - от нечего делать спросил Эйч. Ответом послужили выкрики с разных сторон, приветствующие кого-то. Горацио не выдержал и обернулся взглянуть на предмет всеобщего восхищения.

Speedy Speed, what's up, baby?

(Спидди Спид, что случилось, детка?)

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit

Челюсть Кейн могла бы отбить ему пальцы на ногах, если бы мать природа не побеспокоилась о том, чтобы крепко привинтить ее к голове. По освященному синими и красными лампами проходу шествовал Спид. Прямо таки дефилировал. Обтягивающая черная футболка без рукавов и сидящие, как вторая кожа, кожаные штаны Горацио мог охарактеризовать лишь одной фразой, вычитанной им в каком-то журнальчике: "Ничего не оставляли воображению". Тим шел прямо к бару, иногда отвечая на приветствия, но в большинстве случаев просто игнорируя их. Кейн вдруг испугался и быстренько пересел в самый темный угол бара. Тим, не заметив его, подошел к стойке и элегантно сел на стул. Теперь Горацио мог спокойно любоваться профилем своего сотрудника. Напрашивался только один вопрос. Как это лучший в городе криминалист Горацио Кейн не смог разглядеть такое тело под просторными рубашками и брюками вечно небритого, кудрявого Тимоти Спидла?

When I come to the clubs, step aside

(Когда я вхожу в клуб, расступайтесь по сторонам)

Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line

(Не стойте у меня на пути и не заставляйте ждать в очереди у входа в клуб)

V.I.P because you know I gotta shine

(Я VIP-персона, и я должен быть в центре всеобщего внимания)

I'm Speedy Speed

(Я Спидди Спид)

Give me love you long time

(И я буду вас всегда любить)

Опрокинув несколько рюмок подряд, Тим развернулся к танцполу, облокотившись спиной о барную стойку. Это, очевидно, послужило неким сигналом, потому что к нему тут же с двух сторон двинулись какие-то мужчины. Один тут же повернул обратно, как только Спидл стрельнул в его сторону равнодушным взглядом. Другой приободренный удачей, кстати, тот самый, что пообещал заполучить его, присел рядом. Этот мужчина почти прижался к Спидлу и зашептал тому что-то на ушко. В глазах Тима промелькнуло недоумение. Нахмурив брови, он ответил. Дальнейшие действия незнакомца послужили для Горацио аналогом красной тряпки для быка. Мужчина схватил Спидла за руку, другой вцепился в бедро. Кейн, не до конца осознавая свои действия, вскочил с места и быстро подошел к ним. Тим несколько удивился. Мужчина начал сердится. Особенно когда Эйч предложил тому прогуляться, куда подальше… Назревающую драку прервал подошедший охранник. Кивнув Тиму, тот схватил незнакомца и Горацио за шивороты. "Подожди", - Тим вплотную приблизился к охраннику, - "Оставь мне рыжего". Охранник сластолюбиво улыбнулся и опустил Горацио. Эйч открыл, было, рот, пытаясь сообразить, чтобы такого умного сказать, когда зазвучала очередная песня, и Тим с воплем "моя любимая" схватил Горацио за рукав и потащил его на танцпол.

All my boys get down on the floor

(Ребята, все на танцпол!)

Back to back drop it down real low

(Спина к спине, двигая ягодицами, во время танца!)

I'm such a gentleman but I'm dancing like a ho

(Я настоящий джентльмен, но танцую как шлюа)

Because you know what, I don't give a fuck

(Но, знаете, мне наплевать)

So here we go!

(Поехали!)

Одно дело наблюдать, как другие танцуют. Другое дело, когда танцуют с тобой. Тим вытащил его в самый центр. Теперь Горацио стоял среди извивающихся тел и, притоптывая ножкой, изображал танец. Тиму это, похоже, не мешало. Двигая телом в ритме музыки, Тим пластично двигал плечами, крутил животом и вращал бедрами. Смешно? Горацио, в непосредственной близости с которым вертелась очень соблазнительная попка, было не до смеха. Его штаны стали совсем тесными, когда Тим начал тереться об него. Спид соблазнительно двигал бедрами, многообещающе смотрел в глаза Кейну, но как только тот попытался обнять Спидла, тот тут же отпрянул и погрозил пальчиком "не-а, еще рано".

How come every time you come around

(Почему, когда ты появляешься)

My London London Bridge want to go down

(У меня возникает желание встать перед тобой на колени)

Like London London London want to go down

(Лондон, Лондон, Лондон, я хочу доставить тебе оральные ласки)

Like London London London be going down

(Лондон, Лондон, Лондон, мы доставляем друг другу оральные ласки)

И пошло, поехало. Они то опрокидывали рюмку за рюмкой в баре, то танцевали, вернее Тим использовал Кейна в качестве шеста для стриптиза, терся об него разными частями тела и бросал многозначительные взгляды.

Drinks start pouring

(Спиртное льётся рекой,)

my speech start slurring

(И у меня уже заплетается язык,)

Everybody start looking real good

(И все с виду кажутся такими клевыми)

The Grey Goose got the boy feeling loose

(От Дикого гуся бренд водки я раскрепостился)

Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes

(Лучше бы я не надевал эти неудобные туфли)

Часа через два, Горацио стал замечать, что Тим уже не так твердо стоял на ногах, а иногда и запинался. Взгляд его становился все менее и менее сфокусированным. А движения все более и более откровенными. Потом Спидл извинился и отошел на секундочку. Горацио решил перевести дух и заказал минеральной водички. На него спиртное тоже начинало действовать. Бармен, протягивая ему бутылку, подмигнул. Кейн непонимающе посмотрел на него. "Счастливчик ты, новенький, хотя еще посмотрим, уйдешь ли ты вместе с ним". "Может, соизволите объяснить, в чем дело?" - неожиданно холодным голосом спросил Горацио. Веселости в улыбке бармена поубавилось. "Ну, обычно он позажигает с кем-нибудь, напьется и смоется. Я бы на твоем месте проверил, по-прежнему ли он в туалете". Где-то у солнечного сплетения образовался кусок льда. Спрыгнув со стула, Эйч кинулся в туалет. Где нашел Тима, очень пьяного Тима, пытающегося уговорить пустой автомат для полотенец дать ему салфетку.

It's like every time I get up on the dude

(Такое ощущение, что каждый раз, когда я объезжаю очередного пацана)

Paparazzi put my business in the news

(Каждая … узнает об этом) - ну здесь маленько отступила

And I'm like get up out my face, (oh shit)

(Я говорю им, чтобы держались подальше)

'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh shit)

(Пока я не брызнул вам в лицо слезоточивым газом)

"Эйч?" - Тим удивленно наморщил лоб. "Я думал, ты сбежал", - признался Горацио. "С чего вдруг?". "Ну, бармен сказал…". "Этот бармен идиот, и вообще, не его это дело", - Тим не на шутку рассердился и пнул мусорную корзину. Та с грохотом покатилась по кафельному полу.

"О-па, Тим, по-моему, тебе пора спать…", - Горацио обнял его за плечи, пытаясь вывести его в коридор. Тим же прижался к Горацио и прошептал прямо ему в ухо: "И тебе, по-моему, тоже пора в постельку…" Горацио вдруг понял, куда делась вся кровь из его головы.

My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh shit)

(Ты хочешь попробовать мои губы на вкус)

You got that?

(Вам это понятно?)

Уже ближе к утру, они добрались до Тимкиной квартиры. Кейну пришлось долго напрягать воображение, куда в этом наряде люди кладут бумажники, так как Тим, пребывающий в каком-то своем мире, на вопросы Кейна, типа "где ты живешь?", "какой у тебя адрес?" и "Тим ты меня слышишь?", предпочитал отвечать жестами, типа, "погладим здесь", "помассируем там", "пощекочем тут", "приласкаем это" и т.д. и т.п. Не выдержав напряжения, Кейн позвонил диспетчеру и, используя свои полномочия, узнал адрес детектива Тимоти Спидла.

И вот, они стоят у закрытой двери, и Горацио пытается выяснить, куда в таком наряде люди кладут ключи от квартиры. Глупо хихикнув, Тим вяло ударил Горацио, обыскивающего его задние карманы, по руке. "Тим, дружек, где твои ключи?" - очередная попытка выведать хоть немного информации на этот раз закончилась успехом. "Под ковриком", - промурлыкал Тим и… отрубился. Горацио с трудом успел поймать его. "Тим! Твою м…!" - и что теперь прикажите делать?

How come every time you come around

(Почему, когда ты появляешься)

My Londo

n London Bridge want to go down

(У меня возникает желание встать перед тобой на колени)

Like London London London want to go down

(Лондон, Лондон, Лондон, я хочу доставить тебе оральные ласки)

Like London London London be going down

(Лондон, Лондон, Лондон, мы доставляем друг другу оральные ласки)

TBC


End file.
